


SHE_COMES

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Creepypasta.<br/>Watch out... She comes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHE_COMES

She's watching you know.

 

Every breath you take.

 

Every word you say.

 

She listens, she sees, she feels...

 

I'm going to find her today too.

 

Everyone knows her. She's the one no one remembers.

 

In high school she sat in the back of the class, quietly. 

 

No one knows she's the same though.

 

Always the same.

 

I'm crazy, you think. 

 

Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact. 

 

 _She_ is here, and she is watching.

 

There isn't anyway to make her go away either. Or to call her, she is just as unchangeable as your parents.

 

You go to school with her.

 

There is always a variable to her though, her name, her looks...

 

She could look perfect, or hideous, be named Justice, Patience, Allison, Alexa, Drew...

 

Anything. 

 

It starts on a night, or a day... maybe an afternoon.

 

_She loves the variables, the way the paranoia of her prey can heighten through something so simple._

 

You'll here a knock at your door, and see her.

 

Maybe you're her friend, the one who listens to her problems, and they are many, or the bully. Maybe you have no idea who she is.

 

_She smiles, her teeth... Were they always this white?_

 

You invite her in all the same. Maybe you're happy to see her, maybe you think of how else you can torture the poor girl.

 

_She reaches out to touch, her skin... was it always this pale?_

 

Her hand touches your face, you expect the warm feeling of life, but feel nothing. Cold, hard ice touches your cheek and you gaze in horror at what the once perfectly normal woman has become. She is horrifying.

 

No one ever survives to tell of the horrifying girl though.

 

Except me.

 

But... what if I am her?

 

What if you are?

 

Have you ever woken up with a strange scratch, or mark?

 

_They always fight_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, I didn't copy it or anything. I was going to post it to the wiki, but for some reason it wouldn't let me.  
> ~~Ariana


End file.
